Processing of vast quantities of data, or so-called big data, to glean valuable insight involves first transforming data. Data is transformed into a useable form for publication or consumption by business intelligence endpoints, such as a dashboard, by creating, scheduling, and executing of one or more jobs. In this context, a job is a unit of work over data comprising one or more transformation operations. Typically, jobs are manually coded by data developers, data architects, business intelligence architects, or the like. Subsequently, jobs can be scheduled and executed.